fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 073
Snake Bite I Synopsis Clarissa and her dragons are poisoned during her second round duel. Summary Ozias Twins The episode begins at the start of the day of the second round of the junior championship and therefore before Felix's second round duel. Avalon is shown meeting with twins Harin and Ravi Ozias, whom Avalon describes as two of his prime psychic prospects and both from West Academy. Avalon congratulates Ravi for advancing to the third round, which means he will duel Cameron for a spot in the quarterfinals. It means that both Ravi and Harin have upcoming duels against students from Central Academy. Harin finds the prospect of dueling them to be exciting, knowing that both of them are clearly talented duelists. Avalon says they are and adds that they are psychic duelists. Avalon shares he is interested in both of them and would like to see them in action. Ravi pieces together that Avalon wants them to compete in a psychic duel. Harin says he doesn't mind but does not believe their abilities are designed to "test" other duelists. Avalon disagrees, believing their abilities are prime to force their opponents to push more and harder. He believes the draw has worked out perfectly; Harin's abilities are best against Clarissa while Ravi's are best against Cameron. Harin asks what abilities Cameron and Clarissa have, and Avalon says they it would be fun for them to find out. Hotel Later in the day, Felix's second round victory over Claire Butler is televised. Cameron and Shy are shown leaving their private seats with the former's parents, intending to return to the hotel before Clarissa's evening duel. Cameron and Shy pick up their conversation about Cole and while Cameron supports Shy's choice to truly meet Cole, he does wish she'd at least tell Lucy about the decision. Shy agrees to think about it. They discuss the rest of their day, and Cameron invites Shy back to his hotel before Clarissa's duel. Shy blushes with embarrassment and agrees. Cameron's parents notice Shy's reaction and think it is adorable Clarissa is shown having stayed at the hotel after her conversation with Cameron and Lucy and watched clips of Harin's first round duel. Clarissa is irritated trying to find a way around Harin's strategy, saying he uses a "Venom" Deck. Clarissa speaks to herself, saying the obvious answer is her "Black Flare Dragon" but she needs to account for the chance that Harin will stall her dueling. Clarissa's mother, Serena, politely interrupts her daughter's studies and asks her how she feels about the duel. Clarissa says she feels confident, but Serena specifies but how she feels going against another psychic duelist, causing Clarissa to pause. Serena says her abilities are not as powerful as Clarissa but she could still even every psychic duelist in the vicinity and Harin is one of them. She says she trusts the psychic student body of duel Academy are in control of their powers but others outside the walls can be unpredictable. Clarissa says she is on guard as recommended by Lucy, but she does not want to believe anyone in the tournament would use their powers carelessly. Though Clarissa says this, she knows Cole and Cameron are most likely going to win their way into the quarterfinals, and something will certainly happen then. Preamble Later, Clarissa meets with her publicist of the day who informs her that the venue of her second round duel had a last minute change, she will be in the Central Park Zoo. Clarissa thinks nothing of the change as two changes had already been made in the tournament due to injury technical problems. Clarissa attends the site of her duel via limousine, and she is met to the roar of the crowd. Harin has already arrived. Clarissa spots Cameron, Lucy, Shy, and her mother in the audience. Avalon and Harin's brother, Ravi, are there as well. Cameron walks over to Ravi and the two immediately acknowledge that they will be facing each other in the third round. Cameron notes he did not pay attention to the fact that Ravi had a twin when they first met and asks if Harin is also a psychic duelist. Ravi confirms they both are. The two discuss how media outlets have sensationalized the duels as "Central v. East". After a small laugh, the two leave each other and rejoin their spots. As Ravi rejoins Avalon, Ravi says he felt "nothing" from Cameron. Back in the center, the emcee introduces both duelists. Harin and Clarissa shake hands, and Harin wins the coin toss. Knowing about Clarissa's preference to attack, he elects to go second. The Duel Venom Swamp After several minutes, the Clarissa and Harin set their Duel Disks and begin. Clarissa starts the duel with a new Spell, "Red-Eyes Insight", which has her discard a "Red-Eyes" monster, such as "Red-Eyes Wyvern", then add a “Red-Eyes” Spell/Trap to her hand from her Deck, selecting “Return of Red-Eyes”. She Normal Summons “Red-Eyes Baby” and sets 2 cards to end her turn. Harin activates "Terraforming" to activate "Venom Swamp". Harin explains his signature Spell's effects, which will weaken Clarissa's monsters every turn through Venom Counters until they are destroyed. He then protects his Field Spell with "Venom Constrictor", a Continuous Spell. Harin explains that now if Clarissa's monsters are destroyed by battle against a "Venom" monster or the effects of "Venom Swamp" then Clarissa takes 600 damage and he can draw a card. Harin demonstrated by summoning "Venom Serpent", whose effect poisons "Red-Eyes Baby" and then destroys it in battle. Clarissa does not mind the setback. Upon destruction by battle, "Red-Eyes Baby" allows Clarissa to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" from her Deck, and the baby dragon hangs onto the older counterpart as an Equip Card, increasing its ATK by 300 as well. Harin sets two cards to end his turn, and then a snake jumps out of the swamp and bites "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon", poisoning it and draining its power. Clarissa flinches as her dragon is bitten. She feels pain in her left leg the same spot where her dragon was poisoned. Clarissa can tell something is wrong and she realizes she is in a psychic duel. Poisoned Clarissa refuses to make a scene. She stays calm and immediately Gemini Summons her dragon to make it an effect monster. Clarissa explains what happens after "Black Flare Dragon" attacks: Harin will take damage equal to its original ATK, an "Inferno Fire Blast" in monster form. Clarissa delivers her attack and destroys Harin's snake, but Harin plays one of facedowns: Continuous Trap: "Damage = Reptile" so he Special Summons "Venom Snake" from his Deck. Clarissa activates the "Inferno Fire Blast" effect of her dragon, which prompts Harin to activate his second trap, "Trap of Board Eraser" which erases the damage and forces Clarissa to discard any card she wants. Clarissa and her friends are stunned. Harin says he transferred this card to his Deck from his Side Deck just for Clarissa, fully aware of her rapid-burn tactics. Clarissa bitterly ends her turn and her dragon is bitten by another snake, this time in its shoulder, and Clarissa jolts from the pain, but quickly pretends she's just rotating her shoulder. Clarissa sees the purple spots of poison on her dragon. She notes that Harin is controlling where his snakes bite her dragon, so no one sees the marks on her body: the leg and shoulder, which are covered by her long black stockings and shirt. During Harin's next turn, he uses "Snake's" effect to place another Venom Counter on "Black Flare Dragon", this time on the dragon's foot, causing Clarissa's right foot to feel like its burning. She pulls the weight off it. Clarissa's friends watch in concern, and Lucy lowers her eyes no longer denying the reality. Shy does not quite understand, and Cameron reminds her how to adjust her eyes to "see" what others cannot. Shy does not understand when she cannot see and it is because she is still shutting out her Spirit Partner, Dance Princess , the source of her abilities, something she had yet to tell Cameron. Cameron simply explains that Clarissa is trapped in a psychic duel. Cameron explains to Shy that there are a lot of other psychic duelists in the tournament, a suffocating amount but he avoids the details. He says Harin is a psychic duelist but does not fully understand his powers. At most he can tell that "Venom Swamp" or the Venom Counters themselves are poisoning Clarissa's monsters, and she can feel the pain. Lucy believes Harin is a type of Drain User. Shy knows that a Drain User is one who physically causes damage to the opponent when their monsters are destroyed, their effects are negated, or their ATK is reduced. Naturally, how the effect manifests depends on the person. Shy asks why Clarissa doesn't fight back with her powers, and Serena says she cannot. Clarissa's mother says her daughter is "special", but "special" for a psychic duelist is undesirable, almost horrible. It means Clarissa's power is so powerful, if she uses it to her full capacity everything would be destroyed. Shy thinks she's exaggerating but Cameron believes Serena. Cameron reminds Shy he caused an earthquake and wonders what Clarissa could do if she lost control. Harin's turn continues and he sacrifices "Snake" for "Venom Boa" whose effect places two more counters on "Black Flare Dragon", both in its back. Clarissa feels the pains in her back and holds back from screaming, covering her mouth. Clarissa struggles to breathe. She leans on her right foot, which causes the pain to intensify and, to the audience, she inexplicably trips in the "Venom Swamp" to the confusion of the crowd. Clarissa stands by up but she can "feel" the swamp. She says "Venom Swamp" is real and the manifestation of Harin's abilities, his key card, of sorts. Clarissa realizes the transfer to the Central Park Zoo wasn't a mistake. It was due to someone planning this duel. If she got a little dirty, people would think it would be due to the grass and first, not the Field Spell. A Demon Takes Over Harin sets one card to end his turn. One more snake bites "Black Flare Dragon", this time in its throat, causing Clarissa clench her neck in pain, coughing and unable to speak. "Black Flare Dragon's" ATK is reduced to zero and the venom from all of the bites spread until "Black Flare Dragon" falls into the "Venom Swamp" and drowns in destruction. Clarissa falls to her knees and bows her head from the pain, alarming the crowd, but her mother is silent. The emcee asks Clarissa what's wrong and she seems catatonic. In Clarissa's mind, a demonic dragon with red eyes speaks to her, mocking her from being unable to endure the pain of her dragon's poison. He insists that if he used her power consistently she would not be having a problem. Clarissa does not respond; she physically feels the poison, pain, and destruction of her "Red-Eyes", and the demonic voice finds her unconsciousness "boring", but says he hasn't had much fun lately. It's been years since he's had a real opening to take control. The spirit reflects that it had a chance by the pull of "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", but Clarissa managed to keep him suppressed, but she's not going to be able to this time. Back on the duel field, five minutes have passed, and Clarissa has not even drawn her card to begin her turn. The emcee says Clarissa must pass her turn or forfeit the duel if she does not make a move within the next five minutes. "Clarissa" speaks telling the emcee to be quiet and not to talk to her in such a familiar tone. "Clarissa" raises her head and her eyes are dark red. She stands and observes the surroundings in curiosity. "Clarissa" takes it all in and wonders what Clarissa has been doing especially since Clarissa keeps him in the dark and never speaks to him. He continues to look around and sees he's clearly in a duel, hence the poison and the realness of "Venom Swamp". "Clarissa" checks her duel disk to see that she has 3 more minutes or her turn is over. "Clarissa" decides she cannot lose so easily and activates the facedown: "Return of Red-Eyes" to Special Summon "Black Flare Dragon" from the GY in Attack Position. Featured Duel: Clarissa Meyer vs. Harin Ozias Turn 1: Clarissa Clarissa activates “Red-Eyes Insight” to discard “Red-Eyes Wyvern” and add a “Red-Eyes” Spell/Trap to her hand from her Deck, selecting “Return of Red-Eyes”. She Normal Summons “Red-Eyes Baby” (1200/700) and sets two cards. Turn 2: Harin Harin activates “Terraforming” to add Field Spell: “Venom Swamp” to his hand from his Deck. He activates “Venom Swamp”. Now all monsters on the field will lose 500 ATK for each Venom Counter that they have on them If a monster's ATK is reduced to 0 by this effect, that monster will be destroyed. During each player's End Phase all face-up non "Venom" monsters will have a Venom Counter" placed on them. Harin activates Continuous Spell: “Venom Constrictor”. Now, “Venom Swamp” cannot be destroyed by card effects and other Field Spells cannot be activated. In addition, the spell inflicts 600 damage to Clarissa each time a monster is destroyed by battle from a “Venom” monster or the effects of “Venom Swamp”. In addition, during the End Phase of the turn he uses this effect, he can draw 1 card. Harin Normal Summons “Venom Serpent” (1000/800). He activates “Serpent’s” effect to place a Venom Counter on “Red-Eyes Baby” (1200 → 700/800). “Serpent” attacks and destroys “Red-Eyes Baby” (Clarissa 4000 > 3700). “Venom Constrictor” activates (Clarissa 3700 > 3100). Clarissa activates the effect of “Red-Eyes Baby” upon destruction by battle. She Special Summons “Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon” (2400/2000) from her Deck in Attack Position. In addition, “Red-Eyes Baby” equips itself to “Black Flare Dragon” and increases its ATK by 300 (“REBFD”: 2400 > 2700/2000). Harin sets two cards. During the End Phase, “Venom Swamp” places a Venom Counter on “Black Flare Dragon” (“REBFD”: 2700 > 2200/2000). “Venom Constrictor” allows Harin to draw 1 card. Turn 3: Clarissa Clarissa Gemini Summons “Black Flare Dragon”, making it an Effect Monster. “Black Flare Dragon” attacks “Serpent”; Harin activates Continuous Trap: “Damage = Reptile” that allows him to Special Summon a Reptile monster from his Deck once per turn equal to or less than the Battle Damage he took. “Black Flare Dragon’s” attack resolves (Harin 4000 > 2800). “Damage = Reptile” allows Harin to Special Summons a second “Venom Snake” (1200/600) from his Deck Attack Position. Clarissa activates the effect of “Black Flare Dragon” to inflict damage equal to its original ATK. Harin activates “Trap of Board Eraser” to negate the effect damage and force Clarissa to discard a card of her choosing. During the End Phase, “Venom Swamp” places a Venom Counter on “Black Flare Dragon” (“REBFD”: 2200 > 1700/2000). Turn 4: Harin Harin activates “Snake’s” effect to place a Venom Counter on “Black Flare Dragon” at the cost of attacking (“REBFD”: 1700 > 1200/2000). Harin sacrifices “Snake” to Tribute Summon “Venom Boa” (1600/1200). He uses “Boa’s” effect to place 2 Venom Counters on “Black Flare Dragon” at the cost of attacking this turn (“REBFD”: 1700 > 200/2000). He sets one card. During the End Phase, “Venom Swamp” places a Venom Counter on “Black Flare Dragon” (“REBFD”: 200 > 0/2000). “Black Flare Dragon” is destroyed and “Venom Constrictor” activates (Clarissa 3100 > 2500). Harin then draws 1 card. The second effect of “Red-Eyes Baby” activates and Clarissa adds “Black Stone of Legend” to her hand from her Deck. Turn 5: Clarissa Clarissa activates Continuous Trap: “Return of Red-Eyes” to Special Summon “Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon” from her GY in Attack Position. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Clarissa's Duels